


Home

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kolivan is Krolia's father, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: Keith wants his mother to return to earth with him. Convincing Kolivan to let her go is a different story.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after season 6 and it's been sitting in my drafts forever. Anyway I'm bitter we never saw Kolivan once this season, much less Keith confronting Kolivan about literally sending him to meet his mom without his knowledge lmao, so have this.

It had been months since Kolivan had heard from Keith after he sent him off to retrieve Krolia, so he was only mildly surprised to see the black lion turn up at the marmora base, with Keith at the helm.  
When the lion unloaded and entered the base, Kolivan was awaiting an explanation, though he was relieved to see that both Keith and Krolia were both safe. He would never admit that he had been worried sick for months.  
“Krolia, Keith, good to see you’ve finally returned....” Kolivan paused, “...is that a wolf?”  
“His name is Yorak,” Krolia smiled.  
“That name was not my decision,” Keith added.  
Kolivan raised an eyebrow.  
“Anyway, I’m sure you’re wondering what happened,” Krolia explained, “we found the source of the super quintessence on the other side of the quantum abyss. That’s why we were gone for so long, it took a long time to travel through it.”  
“A lot of other stuff happened,” Keith added, “Shiro ended up being a clone but we got the real Shiro back, also Lotor betrayed the paladins and is kinda the source behind that super quintessence, so I had to go back to the black lion for a bit.”  
“The quintessence was harvested from an Altean colony Lotor established thousands of years ago,” Krolia interjected.  
“Yeah, and Lotor was popping in and out of the quintessence field so it made a big rip in space time so we had to sacrifice the castle of lions, and the instructions on how to build a new one are with the green paladin’s father on earth-”  
“So we’re going back to earth,” they finished in sync.  
Kolivan raised an eyebrow at the two of them.  
“Well, I’m glad you’re both safe, and I’m very pleased to hear you’ve located the quintessence. I look forward to reading your final report, Krolia. As for your idea of going back to earth…”  
“We have to build a new castle of lions!” Keith argued, “earth is my home, I have to join them and help!”  
“I know, Keith, and it’s not you I have a problem with.”  
Kolivan looked at Krolia, who pouted in annoyance.  
“I’ve been on earth before, and I could incorporate galra tech into the earth’s defence systems,” Krolia explained, “they’re primitive at best, and who knows when Sendak or Lotor will strike. Plus, I did learn a lot about the castle when I was hanging out with Coran, and could easily help with the construction of the replacement.”  
“Do you remember what happened the last time I sent you on a mission to earth?” Kolivan reminded her.  
Krolia rolled her eyes.  
“You got pregnant.” Kolivan pointed to Keith to make his point clear.  
Keith’s eyes widened.  
“Wait, you knew?!” he cried.  
Kolivan ignored him, busy staring Krolia down.  
“I stayed and protected the blue lion, I did my duty,” she argued back, “anything else I did during that time is none of your business.”  
“You put your feelings before the mission. What if more scouts had arrived while you were pregnant? Your body wouldn’t have been as agile, you and Keith could’ve easily been killed. Without you, Zarkon would’ve claimed another lion. It was risky, and dangerous.”  
Keith looked between the two of them, panic rising in his throat.  
“I don’t regret falling in love with the man who rescued me, and I especially don’t regret my son,” Krolia stood almost nose to nose with Kolivan, fury in her eyes, “don’t ever doubt my abilities as a blade of marmora member. I’m going to earth.”  
With that, Krolia stormed off, likely to collect her belongings for the long journey to earth.  
Kolivan sighed heavily, putting his head in his hand.  
“You knew this whole time?” Keith’s voice cracked, looking up at Kolivan with his brows knitted together.  
“Of course I knew, Keith, I knew from the day you waltzed into my base with a knife that clearly wasn’t yours,” Kolivan sighed, his voice losing all anger and dropping to a softer tone, “your mother returned to us without her blade. That alone raised suspicion. Afterwards, she was obsessed with earth. It was all she could think about, talk about, her whole being revolved around one planet. It all came to the surface when she developed galra nesting syndrome about a phoeb after her return.”  
“Galra nesting syndrome?” Keith asked.  
“When galra give birth, they require to be with their child almost 24/7. If they are seperated, it can cause serotonin levels in the brain to plummet. Krolia collapsed one day during training with one of the worst cases I had ever seen. It took several quintessence injections for her to get back on her feet.”  
Keith stared at the ground, frowning.  
“I know what you’re thinking,” Kolivan continued, “you want to know why I didn’t tell you right away?”  
“No, I know why you didn’t,” Keith replied, “Krolia had an important mission, telling me about her could cause me to rush after her and blow her cover.”  
Kolivan hummed, “I’m glad you’re starting to get a marmora mindset.”  
“I don’t see why she can’t come to earth, though. You’re being too hard on her,” he argued.  
“Keith,” Kolivan placed a hand on his shoulder, “If you ever decide to have children, perhaps you would understand how much I worry about her.”  
“What does that even mean?” Keith groaned, “look, if you’re scared of her getting pregnant again, don’t worry. My dad’s dead. He was killed trying to protect the blue lion from some scouts when I was a kid.”  
Kolivan raised both eyebrows in surprise.  
“The garrison found him in a cave near the lion, but I never clued in to what happened until I learned about how my parents met,” Keith explained, “then the pieces started to fit together.”  
“I’m sorry,” Kolivan apologized.  
“Don’t be, it was a long time ago.”  
“I understand.”  
Keith’s eyes flickered up to meet Kolivan’s. “So, is there anything else I should know about my past? Yknow, my galra ancestry? I don’t want to be hit with any more surprises and you seem to know more about my family than I do.”  
“Well, there is something you should know, and I’m afraid it might be just as shocking as discovering Krolia is your mother,” Kolivan confessed, “you see, your grandparents died when Krolia was a baby. They were also members of the blades, and they were killed in a mission trying to protect each other. I was always wary about sending couples on missions together, especially so soon after childbirth, but Karaxa, your grandmother, insisted she could handle herself.”  
“Mom was orphaned?” Keith murmured, “who raised her?”  
Kolivan’s eyes fluttered shut, a smile smile forming on his lips.  
“I did.”  
“What?”  
“I accompanied Karaxa and Vrez on that mission because I was worried about them. When we were swarmed by galra troops, I had to turn my back on them, and they both perished trying to save the other. I was overcome with guilt for not protecting them better, so I vowed to raise their daughter to make up for my misguidance.”  
“Wait, so does that make you...my grandfather?” Keith asked incredulously.  
“Not by blood, but I supposed you could say that. Antok and I raised her together, with the help of another blade member who had also given birth recently. She was able to feed her.”  
“So that’s why you’re so protective of her. That’s why you always tell me to put the mission first. It all makes sense now!” Keith exclaimed.  
“When I found out that she was living with a human during her stay on earth, I feared the worst,” Kolivan admitted, “I thought she was going to make the same mistake her parents did.”  
“But she survived,” Keith argued, “she survived, she came back. She can handle herself. She’s my mom, Kolivan. I want her to come home with me.”  
Kolivan stared at Keith.  
“Let her come back to earth, please.”  
Kolivan paused.  
“Get your belongings together, I’m going to have a chat with Krolia,” he instructed, before making his way towards the barracks several floors down.

When Kolivan opened the door, he found Krolia sitting cross legged on her bed, a primitive looking photograph clutched between her fingers. Her violet eyes glittering with tears threatening to spill over. She hardly noticed his presence, until he was standing above her at the edge of her bed.  
“Come to tell me off?” Krolia asked.  
“May I see what you’re holding?” Kolivan asked gently.  
Krolia hesitated, drawing the photograph closer to her chest before caving and handing it over to him.  
Kolivan gently took the photo from her hand, careful not to crinkle it, as it was worn over the years.  
“I only have a few photographs I brought with me,” Krolia explained, “if I had known...I would’ve taken more.”  
Kolivan’s eyes focused on the picture, which was of a young baby with a thick mop of black hair, asleep curled up on the chest of what appears to be a human man with a scruffy chin and a scar over one of his thick eyebrows. Kolivan instantly recognized the baby as Keith, and he assumed the grown man was Keith’s father. Kolivan felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest when he saw the father of his grandson for the first time.  
“You loved him,” Kolivan stated matter-of-factly.  
“I still do,” Krolia confessed, “but he’s gone, and it’s all my fault. I don’t need your scolding right now.”  
Kolivan gently set the photograph on the bedside table.  
“I’m not here to scold you,” Kolivan explained, “I want you to know that I’m here for you. I know I’ve been hard on you growing up, but I did it because I loved you, you know that.”  
Krolia gnawed at her lip.  
“I have a new mission for you,” Kolivan explained.  
Krolia sighed, “go ahead.”  
“I need you to protect the paladins of Voltron, and the alteans who lived in the castle of lions. They will need to build a new ship, and in the meantime, they could use some help strengthening earth’s planetary defence systems.”  
Krolia’s head shot up, “Wha-?!”  
“Go to earth, Krolia.”  
“just fifteen dobashes ago you were scolding me for wanting to go to earth!”  
“You’re one of our best blades, but you’re driven by your emotions more than any other full-blooded galra I’ve ever met in my entire life,” Kolivan explained, “when Keith told me his father passed, I assumed you only recently found out yourself. I need you on top of your game, and maybe some time on earth will give you the closure you need to get back in the field. Of course, I would never allow you to go unless it was official blade business, so you have your assignment at hand.”  
Krolia smiled softly, “thanks, Kolivan.”  
“Just don’t get pregnant again.”  
Krolia tried her best to hold back that laugh that eventually slipped between her lips.  
“You don’t have to worry about that,” she reassured him, “Keith will always be my only child, he is my one and only treasure.”


End file.
